


In Nights of Dark Moons

by disasterslytherin



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterslytherin/pseuds/disasterslytherin
Summary: A series of oneshots, both smutty and fluffy. featuring your fave black sails ships Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All characters are property of Starz Original and Hulu. Work originally posted to Wattpad under the name disasterrrgirl.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/Max, Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 7





	In Nights of Dark Moons

James Flint and John Silver had been sparing for quite some time. The sun-bleached decks of the Walrus gleamed in the moonlight, and the man on watch stared into his half-drunk cup of ale. Much of the crew however, was asleep. The heavy sabres clanged, but the dead tired, battle-worn crew did not rouse. Though no longer a novice with a sword, John was having difficulty keeping up to the former navy officer, and had already been beaten back against the mast. Too tired to fend off a cut towards his head properly, John froze as he felt the sharp blade slice open his cheek. 

It was a point to Flint. 

Flushed with anger, Silver finally found the strength to come back with a vengeance. Noting the gleam of anger in Silver's piercing blue eyes, Flint readied his defence. Lunging forward, Silver employed a flurry of cuts towards Flint's head, using slashes at his shoulders and midriff to circle Flint around until their positions were reversed, Flint's back now to the mast. With a quick flick of his wrist, Silver caught the hilt of Flint's sabre and sent it skittering over the deck. Flint glared at Silver, panting. 

Immediately, John caught his Captain's gaze and then lowered his sword, suppressing the pandora's box of feelings churning in his stomach.

"Good bout, thank you." He said, and began to walk away.

Flint grabbed Silver from behind, his forearm pulling Silver towards him over Silver's broad chest, and Silver felt the familiar prick of a blade into his lower back. 

"You know better than to turn your back on an opponent, Silver. Being an honourable man gains you nothing in battle."

Flint's voice rasped along Silver's neck, sending shivers down his spine, contained only by years of learned self control. 

"It doesn't take an honourable man to admit he's tired, Captain."

Wordlessly, Flint let Silver walk off into the darkness. 

Flint didn't like using his cabin to sleep in. Normally he slept with the crew, maintaining that he was of the same cut of cloth. However, on this particular night, he'd slumped over the charts he had been reading by candlelight, and fallen asleep. He was woken by a light tap at the cabin door. 

Silver stepped through, candlelight shining off his black curls, and the cut on his cheek dressed. 

"I think it's time for a change of the watch rota," he said casually. "Howard is dead asleep, and it's just past sunset."

"Odd time to talk about the watch rota," commented Flint. "But noted. Anything else?"

"Yes...Swordsmanship is an essential skill, as you know. But, needn't oneself also be proficient in other ways?"

"Other ways? Out with it, please."

"You have taught me much about swordsmanship, but I have offered nothing in return. You did not press on the matter, which was a tad unwise. I have many skills that would improve your abilities. 

"Like what." Flint was mildly annoyed. It was late, and Silver was either here to rub it in, or to talk Flint's ears off, neither of which he was in the mood for. 

"For one, wit and dare I say, charm," Noting Flint's shift in facial expressions, Silver talked faster. "Not that you lack them, but they could do with honing. The men may feel less alienated if you could make an effort to seem personable. I am more than willing to teach you." 

Silver stepped towards the Captain's desk, heart pounding at the risk he was about to take. He already knew Flint's persuasion, but was unsure of how he would react. 

"Then teach me," Flint assented.

"In order to seem personable and socially attractive, it is important to maintain eye contact when speaking to a man. It helps to gage his interest, and to decide where to employ the correct rhetoric."

Flint was already quite adept at reading the room. His survival depended on it. He read between the lines, for it had been a long time since he struck up a camaraderie with someone like Thomas. He and Miranda had merely had an arrangement. The days at sea only grew longer, and as he recalled the feeling of John Silver's biceps struggling in his grip, and that goddamned perfect arse strolling into the darkness, he felt his cock harden beneath the desk .

Silver at this point, was leaning forward with his hands on the desk, so incredibly close to Flint, heart beating as he waited for a response. 

"Then by all means, employ your wit."

John Silver crashed his lips into James Flint's, recklessly, and a little painfully, but not without tenderness. There was no fight for dominance. They both knew this was on John's terms. Breaking apart, James got up and attempted to gain some semblance of order back by pinning John against the bulkhead and leaving kiss marks down his neck and collarbone. John did not like this, and retaliated by grabbing a now astounded, but trusting James by the throat. 

"Well then Captain, if you want to suck on something so badly, you can suck my cock," John growled. If James wasn't hard enough before, he certainly was then. Sex with Thomas had been entirely different, but this was something he did not object to. Sinking to his knees, James tore at the fastenings to John's breeches. Long John Silver indeed, he thought. John's cock stood at roughly 9 inches, and was of fairly thick girth. A little out of practice, James just stared at it, all sense of decorum out of the gunport. Losing patience, John grabbed James by the back of the head, and pulled him towards his aching groin. James spared no time in swallowing as much of John's cock as physically capable, and used his hands to cover what he couldn't. He choked as the head of John's cock hit the back of his throat, but didn't stop sliding his mouth up and down. Neither man was much inclined to talk or make noise, each driven by the desire to be satiated, though privately John marveled at James's ability to suck dick, it was beyond compare to the head any brothel whore or drunken crewmate had ever given him. He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as a spit-covered digit gently poked his sphincter, and John let out a deep throated moan he couldn't control. To be fair, he didn't mind being on the receiving end occasionally. Feeling himself reach the stage of being close to completion, he reluctantly pushed James' head away. James paused, confused. Correctly reading James' expression, John reassured him.

"I want to finish in you." 

James' cock grew harder still. Returning to eye level with John, he kissed him fiercely, the salty taste of pre-come and sweat welcomed by the shorter man. 

"Bend over the desk," said John, voice hoarse with the effort of controlling himself. 

James complied, shucking his breeches down, and sweeping off all the parchments with a flurry. John got an excellent view of James' perfect ass, and curved cock. James stood at a solid 7 inches, and John was delighted to see that even James' cock had freckles. James pressed his chest into the hardwood, grateful for the slight padding of the writing mat. The ever resourceful John had previously noted the small container of vegetable oil kept in the kitchens, and had nabbed it on his way to the Captain's cabin. Twisting off the lid and dipping his fingers in, he gently worked one finger into James' asshole. Using his other hand to brace himself against James' shoulder, he began to crook his finger, and gently circled it around. 

"Stop fucking around and put another finger," James ground out, panting. He received a whiplike smack on the arse for his troubles, making his asshole clench around John's finger. 

"Now then Captain, this is where that rhetoric applies. When a man's fingers are up your arse, you shut up and take it," snarked John, breathless with need. He did comply however, adding a second finger and upping the pace. He began to scissor James open, noting that the muscles loosened quickly. This was not the Captain's first time, or even the tenth. 

"Just fuck me, please," James begged, cock straining against his stomach, and a fine sheen of sweat beginning to cover his body. Unable to constrain himself any longer, John lined up his cock and pushed it past James' sphincter, causing both men to let out a groan of satisfaction. The burning within John reached a crescendo, and he began to fuck James in earnest. The sound of the slap of John's bollocks against James' ass filled the cabin. The desk creaked under the rocking motion of John's hips, and the sheer pleasure knocked something loose within him, causing words to spill out.

"Do you know how long I've waited to fuck you like this? How fucking irresistible you look giving orders? You look like you're waiting to be knocked down a peg. Hearing you try and wank quietly in your bunk in the corner has been absolute torture. I guess you want the crew to know what a whore you are for cock, wouldn't you like them to fuck you one night? Yeah, I bet you would."

The degradation sent a skitter of pleasure down James' body, and he felt the familiar coil of heat in his balls threaten to explode. As a result, his ass clenched hard on John's cock.

"Cum for me, Sir," choked out John. 

Upping the pace yet again, John hit James' prostate multiple times in quick succession with surgeon-like precision. The physical feeling overwhelmed James and he came hard, asshole clenching and triggering John's orgasm. Cum flooded the inside of James' ass, and both men slumped over. John helped James to the floor, and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Thank you," John heard from somewhere on his chest, "that was quite the lesson in wit."


End file.
